The Superior Spider-Man Season Three
This is the third season that deals with Peter now becoming a hero, while dealing with Gwen's death. 2016-2017 Cast Thomas Brodie Sangster as Peter Parker/ Spider-Man-23/23 Brenton Thwaites as Harry Osborn-19/23 Natalie Emmanuel as Gwen Stacey-9/23 Sissy Spacek as Aunt May-20/23 Lyndsy Fonseca as Mary Jane Watson- 15/23 Liam Hemsworth as Eddie Brock- 22/23 Recurring Stephen Amell as Nate Richards/ Black Knight-3/23 Dylan O Brien as Nolan Richards/ Tarantula- 1/23 Emily Bett Rickards as Nadia Wells-2/23 Hugo Weaving as Norman Osborn/ Green Goblin-19/23 Episodes # Peter and Gwen go on a date, Spider-Man discovers a new Meta Human named Shriek who is killing her former friends. # Eddie begins suspecting that Peter is Spider-Man, Adrien Toomes returns as The Vulture to create super-soldiers. # Peter and Harry meet Dr. Curt Connors at Seattle State, Dr. Connors becomes The Lizard again to kill Spider-Man. #Nadia visits Peter, A Meta Human called Man-Wolf begins attacking the city, Peter tells Nadia about Nate's crusade. #Miles Warren creates a clone of Spider-Man that begins robbing banks, Peter decides to stop the clone. #Harry introduces Mary Jane Watson to Peter, Shriek returns to end Spider-Man, Eddie creates the symbiote which latches on to him. #Alister Smythe brings Peter and Gwen on a tour at Oscorp,but Rhino, Onslaught and Vermin take over. #The Black Knight, Nadia and Tarantula arrives in Seattle to help Spider-Man stop a Meta Human with the ability to clone himself. #Green Goblin returns and captures Gwen, Spider-Man tracks him down and tries to save Gwen from falling, but Gwen breaks her neck on contact with the ground, Spider-Man nearly beats Green Goblin to death, Peter quits being Spider-Man. #Two Months later, Peter has not been fighting crime, Meanwhile A new Meta Human called Kaine begins doing robberies. #Aunt May tells Peter that Gwen would want him to continue being Spider-Man, Peter becomes Spider-Man again to face Kaine. #A vigilantie called The Punisher begins hunting down a new Meta Human, Spider-Man tries to stop him. #Kraven's daughter hunts Spider-Man, Meanwhile Peter and Mary Jane go out, but Peter discovers that Gwen would want him to move on with his life. #Richard Fisk aids Alister Smythe in creating Spider Slayers to end Spider-Man, Peter asks out Mary Jane. #A Meta Human called Speed Demon begins using his speed to commit crimes, Eddie meets up with Alister Smythe to have Spider-Man's blood. #Mark Raxton AKA Molten Man attacks Peter while he is on a date, Meanwhile Norman returns and tells Harry that he will never become Green Goblin again. #Spider-Man teams up with Ant Man and his Ultimate Alliance to save the city from a bomb, #Man- Wolf bites Harry, turning him into a were-wolf, Peter discovers that Oscorp has cure. #The Punisher returns, but this time as an ally to Spider-Man to stop Miles Warren's super soldiers. #Spider-Man tracks down Shocker when he captures Mary Jane, Meanwhile Norman becomes Green Goblin again. #Scorpion goes after Peter, when he learns that Peter is Spider-Man, Eddie's father recreates the Symbiote but it kills him. #The Knight arrives to help Spider-Man stop Green Goblin, Vermin, Onslaught and Dr. Octopus who take over the city. #Green Goblin captures Mary Jane, Spider-Man stops Green Goblin, but Norman is impaled by his own glider, Harry blames Spider-Man on his fathers death, Peter steal the Symbiote costume. Category:Bat24